gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosuke Nakajima
Kosuke Nakajima (中島 康介, Nakajima Kōsuke) is a member of the Tokyo Team also known as the Gantz Team in one of their missions, dying before the first one he should have participated in. Appearance Kosuke is an thuggish looking 28 year old of average height and weight, with grey blue hair in the anime and unspecified bright hair in the manga. He wears average clothes consisting of shirts and jackets, in the anime he is also seen wearing a construction site jumpsuit and helmet. Background In the anime he was a motor bike gang member during the night and a construction site worker during the day, in the manga he is just a thuggish motor biker who bullies random people for the fun of it. He then along with three other members of the Zoku Biker Gang get into a fight with a much bigger Rival Biker Gang who kill the four of them making them end up in the Tokyo room. Personality Both in the anime and manga he comes across as a brutish arrogant bully. He is very rude and cares very little about what other people think or do. He is shown to be a follower and not a leader eager to impress his peers. Both in the manga and anime he is eager to test out the fancy weapons and shoots them at Nishi whom he find annoying, without considering any possible consequences of this action. He is overall selfish, uncaring, recklessly impulsive and cruel. Plot Tanaka Alien Mission Arc He is first seen with the rest of the Zoku Biker Gang riding noisily through the streets, they then stop at a convenience store and there they bully a father and his son by forcing the son to take down his fathers pants and underpants after beating the shit out of him. They laugh about it and go home. There he is called up by Haruya Numata to meet some hot girl. Then when all four of them are together a Rival Biker Gang shows up showing them it was all a set up they then get beaten up, killed and sent to the Tokyo room. He tries to use his cell phone after arriving in the room but gets no signal, Tetsuo then demands to know what is going on. Kato then explains what is going on regardless of Nishi's anger. He just laughs about it, not taking it seriously at all and wondering if they arrived in some kind of mental hospital. He is then shocked when the black sphere starts playing an exercise tune. They then check out the suit and weapons. He then laughs when Tetsuo puts on the suit after Kei Kurono tried to steal it. He then shoots Nishi with the X-rifle several times stating he did hear it make a sound. Nishi then lets an X-gun fall out of his sleeve and shoots his face with it two times. Kosuke gets angry telling him not to point the gun at him and that he will kill him for continuing to do so right before his head explodes covering all of them in blood, gore, flesh and grey matter. Anime/Manga Differences *In the manga, he used an x-rifle to shoot at Nishi. The anime changed it to him using a normal x-gun. *In the manga, for some reason, no one comments on his corpse being gone from the room when the mission is over. Hojo, however, does make note of it in the anime, though the reason why is still never explained. *After Nishi kills him in the manga, his corpse is seen leaning against the glass doors. In the anime it was in the middle of the floor. Abilities & Skills Kosuke shows little fighting skill or ability, he just charges in, punching and kicking without any thought behind he is also seen generally avoiding physical confrontation feeling only secure to do so when he has other people with him to back him up. Before the mission he quickly figures out how to use the x-rifle shooting it several times at Joichiro Nishi thereby most likely damaging/overloading Nishi's suit. He is physically alright, not very fit or very unfit, he is also a great thinker, having no care about the consequences of his actions, he also shows no other real skills and abilities in the manga. Gallery Taking the shot.png|Kosuke as seen in the manga. Kosuke_Nakajima.png|Kosuke as seen in the anime. taking shot 1.png|Kosuke taking the shot at Nishi Preparing to attack.png|Preparing to attack Nishi Kosuke with the gun .png|Kosuke with a gun boom.png|Kosuke's death For guntz wiki.png|Kosuke shooting Nishi for insulting the Gantz members Quotes *(After arriving in the gantz room)"These guys piss me off" *(When initially nobody answers Tetsuo's demand for answers)'' "Fuck these bitches."'' *(After Kato explains to them what he knows)'' "Is this a *different* kind of hospital"'' *(After shooting Nishi with the X-rifle)'' "Did it shoot? It only made the sound."'' *(When Nishi shoots his face with the x-gun)"Hey, you little shit!! Did you just point that gun at me?!" *(As Nishi has lowered his gun to his body)"Quit pointing that thing at me, you want me to kill you?!" *(Right before being killed) "I'm fucking - gehfu - kighy-erafh" Trivia *He is the only member thus far to get killed before a mission and in the room at the same time. *As a possible foreshadowing to his premature death, he was not present on the cover title of chapter 30. Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team Category:Deceased characters